


Zachary and Jeannie

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-08
Updated: 2002-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sequel toPoetry In Motion.  The ups and downs of marriage.





	1. Zachary and Jeannie

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Zachary and Jeannie**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything. 

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Toby

**Spoilers:** Everything through the third season. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to "Poetry in Motion" or 'Previously in Fan Fiction by Evelyn....CJ and Toby admit their love for each other.' Special thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing and insight into all the West Wing characters, as well as for her encouragement. Thank you, Shelley, for also serving as the voice of reason throughout Season 3\. Thanks to Rhonda for reading this story so carefully and for serving as a sounding board as I try to figure out what makes CJ and Toby tick. 

"Damn, there's a spot on my tie." 

"It's the fettucine alfredo." 

"That was your dinner. How did it get on my tie?" 

"When I fed you a taste." 

"Hmm, tasty," Toby Ziegler nipped at the neck of his bride, CJ Cregg. 

"The fettucine?" she murmured. 

"No," whispered Toby, snaking his hands under the silk camisole she'd just donned and feathering kisses down one side of CJ's neck and then moving to the other side. 

Turning to face her husband of five days, CJ captured his mouth and their tongues teased and tantalized each other for a few moments. 

"Mmm, we've got senior staff in less than 45 minutes," she said, breaking the kiss, but nuzzling Toby's neck. 

"That's enough time," Toby answered, moving his hands to the zipper on CJ's skirt. 

"Much as I would like to continue this," CJ said, grasping hold of Toby's hands and stepping back. "I've got to meet Carol in 20 minutes to go over the briefings of the last week." 

"Alright, what are you doing for lunch?" Toby asked, arching his eyebrows. 

"Eating yogurt at my desk, Pokey" CJ said, tapping her finger firmly on Toby's chest for emphasis. "We sold Leo on this whole deal about being two professionals who could separate business from personal. In the West Wing, we are strictly CJ Cregg, Press Secretary, and Toby Zachary Ziegler, Director of Communications." Looking at the smug expression on Toby's face, she added with a smile, "And having a 'nooner' on the first day would sort of blow that plan." 

"You can't call me that," Toby said mischievously. 

"What can't I call you?" CJ asked confused. 

"Pokey. You want to separate business from pleasure, well, Pokey is the name you call me at work, not that I'm particularly thrilled with it there." 

"OK, what else can I call you? Mmmmm, how about Batman?" 

"Nope, strictly a business reference," Toby said, laughing. "Besides, are you planning to be Batgirl?" 

"Well, first off, that would be Bat Woman, thank you. Wait, I've got it. Inside the privacy of our home, I'll call you Zachary. How's that?" 

"Uh, no. Only my mother was allowed to use my middle name and that was usually right before she smacked me in the back of my head and yelled, 'Toby Zachary Ziegler, stop hitting your brother.' No, you need to find another name to call out in the throes of passion." 

"Throes of passion, huh? I don't know. Might make it more exciting if I yelled out a different man's name. Sort of like having a secret lover," CJ grinned. 

"Only married 5 days and already you need a lover? I'm wounded," Toby said with a mock look of horror. Then added, "OK, you can call me Zachary, if I get to call you Jeannie. In fact, you might even say 'I Dream of Jeannie', and of course, my wish is your command." 

"Did you just make a pop culture reference, Toby," CJ asked with a combination of shock and amusement. 

"What, you didn't think I watched television when I was a kid? Even geeks could appreciate that gauzy genie outfit. Besides why do you think my brother became an astronaut? He was hoping to be Major Nelson and find one of those bottles with a genie hidden inside. Almost was enough reason for me to give up writing and go into science," Toby answered with a smirk. 

CJ rolled her eyes and swatted Toby on the arm. "God, boys and their fantasies." 

Toby grabbed CJ by the arm and brought her close for a quick, hard kiss. "You're my fantasy," he whispered. 

She leaned back and grinned. Glancing down at her watch, she said, "Now I've really got to hustle," and she leaned in for another kiss, "See you later, Zack." 


	2. Zachary and Jeannie 2

**Zachary and Jeannie**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything. 

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Toby

**Spoilers:** Everything through the third season. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to "Poetry in Motion" or 'Previously in Fan Fiction by Evelyn....CJ and Toby admit their love for each other.' Special thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing and insight into all the West Wing characters, as well as for her encouragement. Thank you, Shelley, for also serving as the voice of reason throughout Season 3\. Thanks to Rhonda for reading this story so carefully and for serving as a sounding board as I try to figure out what makes CJ and Toby tick. 

* * *

"Welcome back, Mr. and Mrs. Ziegler. How are the two lovebirds today?" Josh smirked as he walked into Leo's office and saw CJ and Toby sitting on the sofa, waiting for the Senior Staff meeting to begin. 

"Joshua," CJ said with a warning tone in her voice. 

Sam bounded into the office and grinned when he saw CJ and Toby. "Hey, welcome back," he said, walking over to give CJ a hug. "How was New York? Did you see the ancient Chinese art exhibit at the Met?" 

Toby gave Sam a look of astonishment, and asked, "You need a team of Clydesdales to get me to an art exhibit normally. On my four-day honeymoon, you thought I'd go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art?" 

Sam blinked and said somewhat defensively, "It's a rare exhibition of art from Sichuan being shown for the first time in the United States." 

"Well in that case..." Toby said with a shrug. 

"Did you see Pavarotti in his farewell performance at the Metropolitan Opera House?" Sam pressed. 

"No," Toby said firmly. 

"How about 'Oklahoma'? It just opened on Broadway and got fabulous reviews," Sam continued. 

"Sam," Toby hissed. 

"What?" Sam asked confused. 

CJ leaned over Toby and whispered, "Ask him about the jacuzzi in the honeymoon suite, Spanky. He can tell you about that in great detail." She then leaned back with a self-satisfied smile on her face, while Sam blushed furiously. 

"OK folks, let's make this fast," Leo said, as he breezed in the door. "There's a lot happening today," and for the next 45 minutes, they all settled down and reviewed the meetings and hot topics of the day. 

As the meeting broke up, Toby started to leave when Leo said, "Wait a minute. I need to go over something with you." 

CJ, Sam, and Josh hustled back to their offices, as Toby settled back into the chair opposite Leo's desk. 

"We're still getting fallout from the UN speech," Leo began. 

"That was months ago," Toby said. 

"I know but I got an irate call early this morning from a ranking member of the House International Relations Committee who's not happy with the negotiations on terrorism we've been having with members of the U.N. Security Council." 

"And who exactly called you and how does that affect me?" Toby asked, annoyed. 

"Someone you know rather well and who's coming over here at noon," Leo said with a smile. 

"Shit, Leo. I just returned from my honeymoon and I have to meet with my ex-wife on the first day back? Let Sam or Josh take the meeting." 

"I thought Andi was ok with your marriage," Leo asked seriously. "The last thing the Bartlet administration needs is for you to be on the outs with one of our best friends in the House." 

"No. Andi's fine with me marrying CJ, or as fine as anybody's ex can be under the circumstances. How do you think Jenny would feel if you got married again?" Toby challenged. 

"Well that's never going to happen," Leo said firmly. "Hell, you were probably the smart one to marry a woman who has the same hours and back-breaking work demands as you do." 

"I'll remember you said that," Toby smiled. 

"But back to the problem with Andrea Wyatt. The Committee thinks we've taken too strong a stand on dealing with Islamic fanaticism," Leo explained. 

"I put in softer language for the UN speech after meeting with her," Toby complained. 

"And put the tough language back in during the speech in Helsinki," Leo countered. "You've got to meet with her and get the Committee back on board. And," holding up his hand to stop Toby's protests, "it has to be you because she knows you were the one who wrote the damn speech. Make it right, and make it right today. Since she's coming here at noon, take her to lunch." 

"That wasn't what I'd planned for my lunch today," Toby muttered to himself. 

"What'd you say?" 

"Nothing," Toby said quickly, getting up to leave. "I'll take care of it." 


	3. Zachary and Jeannie 3

**Zachary and Jeannie**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything. 

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Toby

**Spoilers:** Everything through the third season. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to "Poetry in Motion" or 'Previously in Fan Fiction by Evelyn....CJ and Toby admit their love for each other.' Special thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing and insight into all the West Wing characters, as well as for her encouragement. Thank you, Shelley, for also serving as the voice of reason throughout Season 3\. Thanks to Rhonda for reading this story so carefully and for serving as a sounding board as I try to figure out what makes CJ and Toby tick. 

* * *

CJ found that being away for a week, she'd taken off a few days before the wedding in addition to the four-day honeymoon, meant she was swamped when she finally arrived back. Henry, who'd been covering for her, was a good assistant press secretary, but he'd simply deferred some of the toughest questions and requests the press corps had thrown at him during CJ's absence. So the group was raring to go when CJ strode into the press room and faced the reporters. 

She deflected the first few questions about her marriage, with the standard response, "It's White House policy not to comment on the personal lives of the staffers," and then added with a smile, "And that covers Toby and me too." 

But Shari Wexler, the annoying fashion reporter who had suffered a serious CJ smackdown a few months earlier, insisted on questioning CJ about her surname. "Will you be adopting your husband's last name or are you using a hyphenated last name?" 

Since CJ had made it clear in answer to questions prior to the wedding that she intended to continue to be known as CJ Cregg, she knew that these queries were really just an excuse to make little digs at what Shari called CJ's 'feminist agenda.' Revisiting the name issue, one more time, CJ answered again, barely hiding her irritation, that "I was given the name Claudia Jean Cregg at birth and that's the name I will continue to use." 

Shari leaped to her feet to ask a follow-up question. "The First Lady uses her husband's last name. Is this a change in the Bartlet administration's views on marriage?" 

CJ wondered if she could be like Jeannie on television and simply blink away the aggravating Shari Wexler, but instead, took a deep breath, and said, "This is a personal decision that each woman must make on her own. I didn't consult with the President or the First Lady on this issue, nor did they offer any advice. But yes, before you ask, I did discuss this issue with my husband." 

Shari Wexler popped up again. "Given that his first wife didn't choose to take his name either, do you think that it's a commentary on the political agenda of the Director of Communications?" 

CJ was close to exploding, but refused to get drawn into the petty pissing contest that Shari Wexler continued to indulge in. Instead, CJ looked around the room and asked, "Given everything else going on in the world, isn't there anyone here who has a question that doesn't involve my last name?" CJ scanned the room and called on Jim, the reporter from the Montgomery Morning News. 

"Andrea Wyatt, the third highest ranking representative on the House International Relations Committee, has been quoted as saying "the Bartlet administration has to tone down its rhetoric on Islamic fanaticism," and specifically cited concern with the President's speech in Helsinki. Can you comment on who wrote the speech the President gave in Finland?" 

CJ took a moment to collect her thoughts. She knew, as well as did every other reporter in that room, that Toby Ziegler had penned the speech. So the important point was to focus the attention on the words, not her husband. That would be true whether or not CJ had married Toby. But she needed to make sure that it looked like she was directing the attention to the real issue which was reasonable by press standards, rather than just protecting her husband which would be fair game. 

And of course, everyone, on both sides of the political spectrum enjoyed a little bit of gossip, so there was the added perk that the criticism was coming from her new husband's first wife. 

CJ shook her head to clear her thoughts and began. "The President has made clear his respect for Muslims, here and abroad. His speech clearly condemned only those individuals who use religion to defend terrorist actions. The speech represented the views of the Bartlet administration, and not the opinions of any specific staffer. The administration is working closely with the House International Relations Committee to keep them fully informed and retain their support." 

There was no follow-up question and the reporters turned their attention to the latest economic figures that were being released later than morning. An hour later, CJ called an end to the briefing, and was gathering her binders, preparing to exit the room when Katie, the reporter from the Boston Globe, stood up and said, "CJ, just a second. On behalf of the accredited White House Press Corps, we want to congratulate you on your marriage, and give this gift and our good wishes to you and Toby." She reached down and handed CJ a blue box from Tiffany's. The press corps broke out in applause. 

CJ grinned and put the box down on the podium, opened it, and held up a cut-glass crystal bowl. "Thank you all so much. Toby and I appreciate it and this bowl is absolutely gorgeous. Carol?" yelling to her assistant in the back of the room. "Can you arrange for a sheet cake to be brought to these lovely people? I think this group needs some wedding refreshments." And with a smile, CJ exited the press room. 

By the time, CJ caught up with messages and reviewed the economic figures that were surely going to come up in the next briefing, it was a little past noon. Maybe her husband's earlier suggestion of a fast trip to the apartment during lunchtime wasn't such a bad idea, she thought to herself. 

CJ walked quickly down the hall to Toby's office. Bonnie and Ginger weren't at their desks, so CJ knocked on Toby's closed office door, and entered without waiting for a response. She stopped short as soon as she opened the door. 


	4. Zachary and Jeannie 4

**Zachary and Jeannie**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything. 

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Toby

**Spoilers:** Everything through the third season. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to "Poetry in Motion" or 'Previously in Fan Fiction by Evelyn....CJ and Toby admit their love for each other.' Special thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing and insight into all the West Wing characters, as well as for her encouragement. Thank you, Shelley, for also serving as the voice of reason throughout Season 3\. Thanks to Rhonda for reading this story so carefully and for serving as a sounding board as I try to figure out what makes CJ and Toby tick. 

* * *

"Andi?" CJ said with surprise, looking quickly from the red-headed member of Congress seated on the couch to her husband of less than a week. 

"CJ." Andi stood and crossed the room to hug the newly minted Mrs. Toby Ziegler, if Shari Wexler had her way with names. 

CJ returned the hug, at the same time glancing at the slightly embarrassed face of her husband. 

Stepping back, she asked Andi, "What brings you to the White House?" 

"I've got a bone to pick with my ex-husband,"Andi said mischievously, but with determination. 

"If you're here to yell at someone, by all means, let it be your ex-husband," CJ said with a smile. 

"Thanks, oh supportive wife of mine," Toby said quietly. 

"You've always managed to choose women who give you unquestioning approval, haven't you Tobias?" Andi pointed out. 

"Well, his home life is never dull," CJ quipped. 

"Do you kind of feel like you're in some bad television sitcom like 'Toby in the Middle? or maybe a profile entitled, "Toby Ziegler: The Man and the Women who Loved Him?" asked Andi. 

"No," came Toby's dour reply. "And if we can move past the mocking of me, can I ask what was so important that you demanded an appointment this afternoon?" 

"So you're saying enough with the pleasantries, let's take off the gloves and get down to it?" Andi asked, with a mild reproof. 

"No, I'm saying that I thought we'd cleared up the issue over Islamic fanaticism a couple of months ago," Toby said, trying to redirect the conversation to the issue in question. 

"That's fine," Andi responded, heatedly. "I thought it was settled too, until I saw the unmistakable hand of Toby Ziegler in the President's remarks in Helsinki, and recognized a double-cross when I saw one." 

"I'll just be leaving," CJ started to say. 

"No, stay if you don't mind," Andi interjected. "You're going to get questions on this so you might as well hear it from me." 

"I've already started to get questions about your criticism of the Helsinki speech," CJ explained. 

"Really? I'm a little surprised since those comments were made at a small breakfast meeting of New York businessmen over the weekend," Andi said quietly. "I was going to fight you, but not in the press." 

"Frankly, it was a good gossip tidbit," CJ pointed out. "The Montgomery Morning News picked it up. To be honest, I think they were looking for a little cat fight." 

"Oh really," Andi chuckled. "Is this one of your fantasies, Toby. A mud-slinging match between your wives, past and present?" 

Toby just glowered at Andi and then turned his fury on CJ who was doubled over with laughter. "There's really nobody I don't hate at this moment," he sputtered. 

"OK, Toby," Andi said, turning serious. "Nobody is in favor of fanaticism of any sort, but I thought you understood where the Committee was coming from and had agreed to tone things down." 

"And I did," Toby insisted, his voice starting to rise. 

"And then turned around and inserted the very same inflammatory language when the President was out of the country," Andi countered, her voice also rising. 

"Would it have helped if you had a heads up before the speech?" CJ interjected in a calm tone. 

"Absolutely," Andi responded forcefully. 

"Then I think you can be sure that you'll get that in the future." CJ continued. "I'm positive there was just a misunderstanding given all that's been going on for the last few weeks." 

"Thank you, CJ. I appreciate your understanding," Andi said in a much calmer tone of voice, looking pointedly at Toby. She then glanced at her watch and said with a smile, "I've got a meeting on the Hill so I'm sorry but we'll have to skip lunch." She walked over to Toby and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. Then hugged CJ and whispered, "I really am happy for you," and left the office. 

Looking at her watch, CJ turned to Toby and said with a smile, "Well I'm free for lunch or..... whatever, Zachary," arching her eyebrows. 

"You've got to be kidding me," Toby snapped, his eyes blazing. "What the hell just happened here?" 


	5. Zachary and Jeannie 5

**Zachary and Jeannie**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything. 

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Toby

**Spoilers:** Everything through the third season. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to "Poetry in Motion" or 'Previously in Fan Fiction by Evelyn....CJ and Toby admit their love for each other.' Special thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing and insight into all the West Wing characters, as well as for her encouragement. Thank you, Shelley, for also serving as the voice of reason throughout Season 3\. Thanks to Rhonda for reading this story so carefully and for serving as a sounding board as I try to figure out what makes CJ and Toby tick. 

* * *

"Excuse me?" CJ said, stunned by the vehemence in Toby's voice. 

"I was just in a meeting with a member of Congress and you treated me like I was some idiot waiter who'd mixed up the drink orders," Toby growled. 

"Get a grip, Toby. That was Andi. I was just trying to get both of you to tone it down." CJ started. 

"And I repeat, you just cut my legs off underneath me in front of a member of Congress." 

"I've done this before, Toby. Played peacemaker when you've gotten all riled up. I was just trying to lower the tension in the room, for God's sake," CJ argued. 

"And I think I know when I can yell and when I can't," Toby insisted. 

"Oh, is there a time when you think you can't yell? I haven't seen that side yet," CJ said sarcastically, her own voice starting to rise. 

"Let me handle members of Congress," Toby replied quickly. 

"Members of Congress or just ex-wives?" CJ snapped. 

"Both," Toby said heatedly. 

"Oh," CJ said softly. "I see." 

Toby's eyes widened and he and CJ stared at each other for a moment, both breathing heavily. 

"Whoa," Toby said softly. "Where did that come from?" 

CJ shook her head and whispered, "Well that went from zero to 180 miles per hour in under five seconds. How did that happen?" 

"I'm sorry," Toby said, his voice returning to normal. "I was angry at having to take the meeting in the first place. Then you walked in and I felt like the two of you were making me look like a first class fool." 

"But Andi and I have teased you like that before. Why are you so upset now?" 

"Because *before* you weren't my wife," Toby said frankly. 

"But I'm not your wife here," CJ threw up her hands in exasperation. "We haven't been in the office a full day and the lines are already starting to blur." 

"OK, so we know it's a problem. We can handle it," Toby insisted. 

"Yeah, maybe," CJ said with concern in her voice. 

"You want to get some lunch?" Toby asked. 

CJ stood for a moment thinking, and then said, "No. I've got stuff to read. I'll just have Carol bring me some yogurt from the Mess," and turned to leave the office. 

"CJ," Toby began. 

"No, really. I'll see you at home," CJ said. She walked back to her office and closed the door. 

The afternoon passed quickly. The final briefing of the day went smoothly. No additional questions on last names, angry congresswomen, or fiery speechwriters. CJ left the press room and wandered down to Toby's office. He was sitting behind his desk, fingers moving furiously across the keyboard. 

"Ready to call it a night?" she asked softly, standing in the doorway. 

He looked up and smiled, both tacitly agreeing to put the earlier disagreement behind them. "Yeah, let me just finish up. Actually, I'll meet you at the apartment. I've got to stop at my place and get some clothes. You want me to pick up Chinese food on the way back?" 

"That'd be good. And I'll stop at the supermarket on my way home. We're out of coffee, milk, well, just about everything. One of these days, we'll actually eat a meal that isn't out of a carton," she chuckled. 

"Oh the domesticity of it all," Toby grinned. 

"Regular Beaver Cleaver material," she answered. 

"By the way, I asked Sam if we could borrow his SUV on Saturday," Toby said as he closed his laptop, picked up his jacket, and started out the door. 

"For what?" CJ asked. 

"To move the rest of my stuff." 

"You don't think between our two cars we can get all your clothes over to my place?" CJ asked, sounding surprised. 

"Well, sure, but my recliner chair won't fit in either car," Toby explained as they walked down the hall to CJ's office. 

"Your recliner chair? That ratty brown thing?" CJ sputtered. 

"Yes, that chair has been with me in every apartment since I graduated from law school," Toby said proudly. 

"Well since that's almost 20 years ago, I think it's time to retire it, don't you?" CJ pointed out. 

"No, I don't," Toby said indignantly. "I've done some of my best writing in that chair." 

"But it will look like crap in the living room and doesn't fit in the bedroom," CJ stopped to make her point. 

Toby turned and faced her. "Well I want my chair, CJ. I don't care if it doesn't match your interior design." 

CJ stared for a second, then shook her head. "Wrong place for this discussion, Toby. Go get the food and I'll meet you back home," she said in a dismissive tone. 

"You mean I'll meet you back at *your* apartment," Toby hissed, and strode down the hall and out of the West Wing. 


	6. Zachary and Jeannie 6

**Zachary and Jeannie**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything. 

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Toby

**Spoilers:** Everything through the third season. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to "Poetry in Motion" or 'Previously in Fan Fiction by Evelyn....CJ and Toby admit their love for each other.' Special thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing and insight into all the West Wing characters, as well as for her encouragement. Thank you, Shelley, for also serving as the voice of reason throughout Season 3\. Thanks to Rhonda for reading this story so carefully and for serving as a sounding board as I try to figure out what makes CJ and Toby tick. 

* * *

A little more than an hour later, Toby rang the doorbell to CJ's apartment, unable to reach his keys because his hands were full juggling hanging clothes, a suitcase, and a bag of Chinese carryout. 

CJ opened the door and Toby inhaled sharply. He almost dropped the bag of food. 

CJ stood in the doorway, clad in a peach silk nightgown and matching robe. Candlelight flickered throughout the room and soft jazz was playing in the background. She took the bag of food out of Toby's hands and grinned when he continued to stand there, just staring, mouth slightly open 

"Welcome home," she said with a smile, pulling on his hand to come in. 

"You're beautiful," Toby finally managed to get out. He dropped the suitcase and clothes on the floor and cupped his hands around her face, before drawing her close for a kiss. 

After a few moments, CJ stopped just long enough to put the bag of food on the dining room table, and then returned to her husband's arms. 

When they finally broke apart, they stood there grinning at each other. 

"Hungry?" CJ asked. 

"Most definitely," Toby smirked. 

"I meant for food," CJ said, swatting his arm. 

"As a matter of fact, yes. I didn't eat much lunch," and there was an awkward moment when they remembered what had happened at noon. 

But CJ quickly spoke, "How about a glass of wine?" 

"Thanks, let me just put this stuff in the bedroom and get out of this suit," Toby said, picking up his suitcase and hanging clothes. 

"I've cleared space for you in the closet and the first two drawers in the dresser," CJ said to his retreating back. 

When he came out of the bedroom in jeans and a polo shirt, CJ was pouring the wine into crystal goblets. The Chinese food was out in bowls and the table was set with Wedgewood china and sterling silver flatwear. "I may not cook, but my table looks good," CJ grinned. 

"It looks beautiful," Toby said, settling down in a dining chair. "I didn't know you had all this stuff," waving his hands around the table. 

"Well, I got tired of waiting to get married to get nice china and crystal so I bought it for myself about five years ago. The silver belonged to my grandmother," CJ explained, spooning out some shrimp with Chinese vegetables for herself and handing the bowl to Toby. 

Over dinner and wine, the two relaxed and chatted, laughing and joking. CJ showed Toby the gift from the White House press corps, and complained about Shari Wexler. Toby, in turn, told her about Sam's first draft of the speech the President was to give to the National Education Association, and the need for some teacher jokes to lighten it up. They traded quips, and then took their wine glasses and moved to the couch. 

Leaning back in Toby's arms, CJ swirled the wine in her glass and stared into space. She started to say something at the same moment that Toby began talking. They looked at each other and laughed. 

"You go," Toby said. 

"No, you," CJ insisted. 

"I just wanted to say I was sorry," Toby confided. 

"Me, too. Is it always going to be this hard?" CJ said worriedly. 

"No," Toby said firmly. "This was just the first day. It's bound to be a period of adjustment." 

"I sure hope you're right. Look, I've been thinking about you and your recliner chair," CJ said with a smile. 

"What about my chair?" Toby said cautiously. 

"I'm not sure where we'd put it in here," CJ began, gesturing around the room with the sweep of her hand, "but I know you want your things too. So I had an idea. Your apartment lease is up this month, right?" 

"Yes." 

"And you were going to give it up and move in here, right?" 

"That was the plan," Toby admitted. 

"Well, what do you say we sell this place and buy a house together," CJ said enthusiastically. "This place is too small for you, me, and the chair" CJ continued with a smirk. "Seriously, I think we need a bigger place. We're both used to privacy and I think we should get a house that has 3 or 4 bedrooms. That way we'd each be able to have a study, maybe a guest room that could turn into..." CJ faltered for a moment, and looked shyly at Toby. 

"A nursery," he said quietly. 

"Yeah," CJ answered, and then smiled. 

"I've never owned a house or an apartment for that matter," Toby said. 

"How about the apartment in New York?" CJ asked about the apartment he had shared with Andi. 

"Nope, that was hers before we got married. I seem to make a habit of moving into the high rent district when I marry," Toby said with a grin, looking around at CJ's condo. 

"Well, California real estate is a sure thing so I was able to buy this place outright when I sold the house in Los Angeles and moved here," CJ explained. "I don't think we'll have any trouble selling this place and making a good profit." 

"But that's your money," Toby insisted. 

"Don't be silly," CJ began. 

"No, I'm serious. That's your investment. You probably should have had a pre-nup before we got married, but we could still draft one," Toby said. 

"Are you kidding me?" CJ quickly responded. "If I felt like I needed a pre-nuptial agreement, I wouldn't have gotten married." 

"Still it's just to protect your assets," Toby explained. 

"What about your assets?" CJ countered. 

"Well I'm hoping that in the event of a divorce you'd let me keep my recliner chair and 1992 Honda Accord," Toby said with a smile. "That pretty much covers my assets, except for one IRA in which I deposited my inheritance when my mother died. You know I had to sell the only stock I had the first year of the Administration. There's my retirement fund, but there's not much in it since I've only been on staff for a couple of years. I hope you didn't marry me for my money. On the other hand, I think I married well," Toby quipped. 

"Well I've got this condo, and a small beachfront cottage in Malibu. My stocks are in a blind trust, but I gather they've increased in value by about 20 percent since President Bartlet took office," CJ explained. 

"Well I think you just neatly explained the difference between a successful PR person in LA and a political consultant who'd never won a race until four years ago," Toby commented. "But to go back to the house idea, I'll cash in my IRA and put that down for a deposit..." 

"Don't get all macho on me, Toby," CJ objected. "I've got the cash. I can buy the house." 

"No, I won't feel comfortable with that," Toby said firmly. "I tell you what, you put up the same amount as my IRA for the deposit, and we'll buy whatever we can afford with that amount to work with. It means a lot smaller house than you could get on your own," he said ruefully. 

"But it will be ours," CJ said putting her hand behind his neck and pulling him close for a kiss, which quickly deepened. Pulling away, CJ grabbed Toby's hand and started for the bedroom. "We'll be more comfortable in there," she murmured. 

"I'm telling you that my chair reclines in a fully horizontal position," Toby smirked. "We're going to have to give it a try." 


	7. Zachary and Jeannie 7

**Zachary and Jeannie**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything. 

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Toby

**Spoilers:** Everything through the third season. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to "Poetry in Motion" or 'Previously in Fan Fiction by Evelyn....CJ and Toby admit their love for each other.' Special thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing and insight into all the West Wing characters, as well as for her encouragement. Thank you, Shelley, for also serving as the voice of reason throughout Season 3\. Thanks to Rhonda for reading this story so carefully and for serving as a sounding board as I try to figure out what makes CJ and Toby tick. 

* * *

"Toby? Toby, did you use up the last of the milk?" 

"I had a bowl of cereal last night." 

"So is there a reason you put an empty carton back in the refrigerator?" 

"To remind you that we needed more milk." 

CJ walked out of the kitchen, holding the empty milk carton, to the bedroom where Toby stood in front of the mirror straightening his tie. 

"Um, you do know that I like milk in my morning coffee?" she asked, giving her husband of three weeks her best CJ Cregg death glare. "So when you poured yourself a bowl of cereal last night and realized that you used up all the milk, would it have killed you to run to the market down the street and get some more? 

"Sorry," Toby muttered. He shrugged on his suit jacket and brushed past CJ to the living room. "Have you seen that folder on tax cuts?" 

"It's on the dining room table. Don't forget we're meeting the realtor at 12:30 to look at that house on Warren Street," CJ said, as Toby raced around the apartment gathering up folders, pens, and legal pads full of notes he'd made for the upcoming speech on global warming. 

"I've got a morning from hell on the Hill," Toby said, opening the apartment door. "I'll meet you there." 

"OK, but this is the third time we've tried to set this up. It sounds like a good deal and we're going to lose this house if we don't move fast," CJ warned. 

"I know, I know," Toby acknowledged while searching frantically under the pile of newspapers on the dining room table. 

"Really, Toby. This is a tight real estate market, we've got to..." 

"I know, CJ. I hear you. Right now, however, if I don't find that damn folder on the greenhouse effect my morning will be shot." 

CJ walked over to the coffee table, lifted yesterday's newspapers, and handed him the folder. "Are you always this disorganized?" 

"Thanks," he said, slightly embarrassed. "Got to run." 

As he started to walk out the door, he stopped when he heard CJ laughing. "I guess the honeymoon is over." 

Toby turned to face her, one eyebrow arched in question. 

"You use up all the milk and then leave without even a kiss goodbye?" CJ questioned. 

He crossed the room, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her fiercely. 

"I almost forgive you for the milk," she whispered, as he turned and hustled out the door. "Don't forget about the realtor appointment," she called just as the door was about to close. 

The rest of the morning was a blur of meetings, briefings, and research. Just as CJ was gathering her things to leave to meet the realtor, Carol stuck her head in the office and said, "Toby just called and said he's stuck in a meeting with Senator Reese and can't make the house appointment." 

"Damn," CJ muttered. She called the realtor who informed her that she'd heard that another couple were very interested in the property and would probably be putting in a bid later that day. CJ thought for a moment and told the realtor that she'd be there in 15 minutes. 

The house was a small brick colonial, well-maintained, and with the important advantage that it was close to the White House. It had three bedrooms, two baths, and a small study on the first floor. And it was the only house the realtor had that was almost within the limited budget Toby had insisted on. CJ walked through carefully, turned to the realtor, and said, "I'll take it." 

"Do you need to wait for your husband to see it?" 

"Will we lose the house if we have to wait another day?" CJ asked. 

"Almost definitely. I know one couple who are going to be bidding on it, and I'm pretty sure that there may be others. If you're interested, you're going to have to move fast. Do you want to go over to my office and start the paperwork?" 

CJ glanced at her watch and then nodded. "Let's do it." 

"Do you want to call your husband?" 

"Can't. He's tied up in meetings on the Hill. This house is perfect. Let's go." 

It was almost 4:00 before CJ got back to the West Wing, signed contract in her purse. She hustled into her office and found Toby waiting. He was there to review the subjects likely to come up at the regular 4:00 press briefing which was just 10 minutes away. 

"Sorry to be late," she said, searching frantically in her drawer for her brush and lipstick. "Anything I need to know?" 

"Where have you been?" Toby asked sharply, glancing at his watch. 

"Buying a house," she answered quickly. 

"Excuse me?" Toby responded. 

"We'll talk about it later," CJ said brusquely. "Carol, any late wires?" 

Carol raced in with an AP report on another incident in Saudi Arabia involving the mutawwa'in, the religious police. CJ stiffened when she read the news and started for the press room. 

"No comment," Toby said quickly. 

"What?" 

"We have no comment on that report," he said firmly. 

"What if I get the question?" CJ said hotly. 

"Then you say, 'no comment'." 

"You know that Jim from the Berkeley Standard will ask what the administration's position is on this," she argued. 

"And you defer that question to State," Toby insisted. 

"And if he asks my personal opinion?" 

"You don't have one," Toby said flatly. 

"Excuse me?" CJ said, her voice rising. "You didn't stop me when I commented on the tragic fire in the Saudi girls' school." 

"And I took shit over that little outburst of yours for days," Toby retorted. 

"What? You never said anything," CJ snapped. 

"I don't tell you everything," Toby responded. 

"Obviously," CJ said snidely. 

"I mean it, CJ. We need to stay on message here. Don't get baited into answering any questions on this," Toby warned. 

"Are you ordering me to stay away from this topic?" CJ eyes blazed. 

"Damn right I am," Toby said, equally forcefully. 

Their eyes locked, each of them breathing heavily, anger in the air. Carol came to the door and said, "CJ, it's time." 

Without another word, CJ left the room. 


	8. Zachary and Jeannie 8

**Zachary and Jeannie**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything. 

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Toby

**Spoilers:** Everything through the third season. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to "Poetry in Motion" or 'Previously in Fan Fiction by Evelyn....CJ and Toby admit their love for each other.' Special thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing and insight into all the West Wing characters, as well as for her encouragement. Thank you, Shelley, for also serving as the voice of reason throughout Season 3\. Thanks to Rhonda for reading this story so carefully and for serving as a sounding board as I try to figure out what makes CJ and Toby tick. 

* * *

It was almost 9:30 before Toby started to leave the West Wing for CJ's apartment. He reviewed the last couple of hours in his mind. His meetings with the network executives had been counter- productive to say the least. Bruno had bitched for over an hour about the proposed coverage, or lack of it, and somehow blamed Toby for the whole mess. Bonnie had gone home sick so Ginger had been torn between helping Sam with the final draft of a speech to be given by the President the following morning and helping Toby who was finishing up remarks to be delivered the following evening. They'd run out of coffee in the bullpen, the Mess had no more pie, and on top of everything else, he was coming home to one pissed off wife. 'Love this married life,' he thought to himself. 

When he opened the door to the apartment, he saw CJ sitting at her desk reading one of her ever-present binders. 

She looked up, glared, and then returned to her reading. 

Toby walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door, looking for something to eat. Dinner had been forgotten in the hurry of meetings and speech deadlines. 

"Can I eat the leftover Thai food?" he asked. 

"If you want," came the curt reply. 

"Thanks," Toby mumbled, taking the Tupperware container out of the refrigerator and sticking it into the microwave. When he heard the ding, he took it out, and started eating the food right from the container. 

"There are plates above the sink, you know," CJ said with a distinct edge to her voice. 

"I'm fine," he said flatly. 

He walked into the dining area and pulled out a chair. 

"You want to tell me about the house I bought today?" he said, lifting a fork-full of noodles to his mouth. 

"Wasn't sure you were interested," CJ said sharply. 

"Might have been nice to have seen it before, you know, spending every penny I have," Toby said, fighting to keep control of his anger. 

"There wasn't time, or more precisely, you didn't make time," CJ said not interested in keeping things under control. 

"I had a meeting with Reese," Toby countered, putting the Tupperware down on the table with a thump. 

"Well that explains today, but how about the other two times we were scheduled to see the house?" CJ argued. 

"I'm sorry, but I work in the White House..." Toby started to say, but was quickly interrupted by CJ.

"Like I don't?" 

"Then you should understand that schedules frequently get blown to hell," Toby said hotly. 

"You'd find time if it was important to you" CJ insisted. 

"If we didn't buy this house, we'd buy another one," Toby said forcefully. 

"It's not that easy at the price you want to spend." CJ stood up and started pacing. 

"Well I'm sorry that you didn't marry someone in your income bracket," Toby said sarcastically. "Oh for God's sake, Toby. That's not fair. I don't care about the money. I kicked in an extra $10,000 to get this house." CJ winced as she said it. 

"What?" Toby exploded. "You went over the limit for a house I've never seen?" 

"Toby, I know real estate. This is a good investment. And you'll like the house, I promise," CJ said defensively. 

"Get out of the deal," Toby huffed. "I didn't sign the contract so they'll probably let you out without a penalty." 

"No way," CJ said angrily. "This house is exactly what we need. It gives us the space we want, is close to the office, and is at almost the price we set. You're just being stubborn, stupid, and selfish." 

"And you're being manipulative and self-indulgent," Toby shot back. 

"We need a house, Toby. We need more space," CJ said vehemently. "You're a slob and your papers are all over the place. I can't even sit down at the dining room table without moving half of the West Wing files." 

"Well, maybe if I had a desk and a comfortable chair," Toby began. 

"Don't even start with that damn chair of yours," CJ yelled. 

"You need space? I'll give you space," Toby said, standing up and moving toward the door. 

"Where the hell are you going?" CJ snapped. 

"I'm going back to my own apartment," Toby said sharply, picking up his briefcase and then opening the door. " Enjoy your space," and he walked out and slammed the door behind him. 


	9. Zachary and Jeannie 9

**Zachary and Jeannie**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything. 

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Toby

**Spoilers:** Everything through the third season. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to "Poetry in Motion" or 'Previously in Fan Fiction by Evelyn....CJ and Toby admit their love for each other.' Special thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing and insight into all the West Wing characters, as well as for her encouragement. Thank you, Shelley, for also serving as the voice of reason throughout Season 3\. Thanks to Rhonda for reading this story so carefully and for serving as a sounding board as I try to figure out what makes CJ and Toby tick. 

* * *

CJ sat on Leo's couch the next morning, tapping her pen against the armrest, and glancing at her watch. 

Leo was on the phone, as Josh sauntered into the office for Senior Staff. 

"Hey, where's your better half?" he smirked. 

CJ glared at Josh. 

"Morning, CJ," Sam said as he came in. 

CJ nodded in response and continued to check her watch every few seconds. 

Just then Toby walked into the room. He took a seat across the room from CJ and looked anywhere but at her. 

CJ immediately looked down at the legal pad in her lap. But she noticed he was wearing the same suit he'd worn the day before and had donned the spare shirt he kept at the office. They'd moved his entire wardrobe over to her apartment a few weeks before so she'd wondered what he would do for clothes since he'd walked out in such a huff the night before. She'd had a lot of time to wonder since she hadn't slept a wink. 

"Today is going to be a bumpy ride," began Leo. "There's been a skirmish with the peacekeepers in Kosovo and there's going to be a fight in the judiciary committee over the nomination of Ferris to the fourth circuit. Toby, you coordinate with State on the international stuff, and Josh, you'll be handling the committee fight. Both of you feed info as you get it to CJ, who's going to get hit with all this crap in the briefing." 

CJ and Toby just nodded, looking directly at Leo. The staff meeting continued for another 20 minutes, with neither CJ nor Toby saying anything unless asked a direct question from one of the other participants. CJ caught Sam and Josh exchanging confused glances. 

"That's a wrap, for now," Leo said, standing up and signaling that the meeting was over. 

CJ started for the door, but stopped when Toby cleared his throat and said, "CJ. I'll check in with State and then come to your office so you can have the information for your first briefing." 

"Fine," she said, still not looking at him, and left quickly. 

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at her door and Toby came in. He shifted nervously back and forth on the balls of his feet and ran his hand over the top of his head several times. 

"Tell me what you have," CJ finally said curtly. He looked at her, seeing her cool countenance. 

"I just want to say..." he began. 

"Not now Toby. I've got to have my head in the game to be effective in the press room. Just tell me what I need to know about Kosovo," she said coldly. 

"Fine," Toby said with an edge in his voice. "We're going to be giving the standard statement of 'all nations must work together to insure a lasting peace,' and as for the most recent incident, no one was injured and peace has been restored." 

"OK." CJ nodded and looked down at the briefing book on her desk, effectively dismissing her husband. 

"Look, CJ," Toby started to say, his voice softer. 

"I mean it, Toby. I don't have time for apologies or how things are going to be different. Not here and not now." 

"We've got to talk," Toby insisted. 

"We might have if you hadn't stormed out," CJ answered, her anger rising to the surface. 

"Maybe if you hadn't gone off half-cocked on your own yesterday," Toby countered. 

"If you had shown up to see the house," CJ spat out. 

"And if you weren't such a control freak about your damn apartment we wouldn't have to grab the first house you saw," Toby growled. 

CJ flinched at his words, but then stiffened, stood up and started to say something in response, when Josh walked into her office. 

"CJ, I've got the material on..." He looked from Toby to CJ and back again. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

"I'll come back," Josh began. 

"No," CJ said sharply. "I need the information before the briefing." 

"I'll see you later," Toby muttered and stalked out of the room. 

"What was that all about?" Josh asked. 

"Nothing." 

"Seriously, CJ. You want to talk about it?" Josh said softly. 

"No," CJ answered quickly. "Give me what you have on the Ferris nomination. I've got to brief in five minutes." 

Josh reviewed the questions CJ was likely to get, and they rehearsed possible answers. 

Then Carol stuck her head in the doorway and announced that it was time to go. 

CJ gathered her binders along with the notes she'd made and walked out of her office. She looked down the hall and saw Toby. They stared at each other for several moments, and then Toby turned and walked back into his office and closed the door. 


	10. Zachary and Jeannie 10

**Zachary and Jeannie**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything. 

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Toby

**Spoilers:** Everything through the third season. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to "Poetry in Motion" or 'Previously in Fan Fiction by Evelyn....CJ and Toby admit their love for each other.' Special thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing and insight into all the West Wing characters, as well as for her encouragement. Thank you, Shelley, for also serving as the voice of reason throughout Season 3\. Thanks to Rhonda for reading this story so carefully and for serving as a sounding board as I try to figure out what makes CJ and Toby tick. 

* * *

It was almost 7:00 p.m. CJ had called a lid and was getting her things together to go home. She put several binders into her briefcase, then stopped and thought for a moment. She walked over to the East Wing and into the First Lady's suite of offices. 

"I was wondering if Mrs. Bartlet had any time tomorrow," CJ asked Lily Mays, the First Lady's personal assistant. 

Lily looked down at the calendar and said, "It's crazy tomorrow. She's scheduled from breakfast straight through to a literacy fundraiser dinner." 

"Oh," CJ said, disappointed. "No problem," and turned to leave. 

Just then the door to the First Lady's private office opened, and Abbey walked out, hands full of folders. "CJ, what are you doing here?" she asked. 

"I...I was just wondering if you had a few minutes to talk, but...but I can see you're heading out for the night, so maybe another time." 

"CJ? Are you ok?" 

"Of course. It's nothing." 

"Come on into my office. I've got time. Lily please call upstairs and tell my husband that I'll be home shortly," Abbey instructed her assistant. 

"No, no, I can't make you late to meet the President," CJ objected. 

"I'm not late for the President. I'm meeting my husband," Abbey smiled. "*He* can wait a little bit." 

The two women entered the First Lady's office. CJ sat stiffly on the couch and Abbey took a seat on a wing chair across from her. 

"So, tell me. What's wrong?" Abbey said bluntly. 

"Nothing," CJ started to object. 

Abbey held up her palm and said, "This is a no-bullshit zone." 

CJ's face crumpled and she began to sob. 

"My God, CJ. What happened?" Abbey moved to the couch and put her arms around the press secretary. 

CJ let herself cry on Abbey's shoulder for a few moments, then sat up and wiped the tears from her cheeks with the backs of her hands. 

"He left," CJ said in a tremulous voice. 

"What do you mean he left. Where did he go?" 

"We had a terrible fight last night and he walked out. He spent the night at his old apartment." 

"What happened at work today?" Abbey asked. 

"More of the same. I said ugly, mean, horrible things to him. No wonder he left. What kind of woman am I that I can't stay married for even a month?," CJ asked as the tears began to fall again. 

"A newlywed," Abbey comforted. 

"I'm not some 20 year old who married her high school boyfriend," CJ objected. 

"No, that would probably be an easier adjustment. You're 40 years old, have lived on your own for two decades, and never been married. He's 44 and lived alone for the last six years and has one failed marriage. For God's sake, CJ, what did you expect?" Abbey said firmly. 

"Happily ever after?" CJ said with a hiccup. 

"Yeah, well, you only get that if you go to a Disney movie. All the rest of us have to work at it," Abbey said with a shake of her head. "I've been married for 34 years. You don't think there are still plenty of times when I could easily dump Jed Bartlet into the Potomac River and walk away a happy woman?" 

"But you don't work with him on a daily basis," CJ said regretfully. 

"No doubt that complicates things," Abbey agreed. "But you love him, right?" 

"Yes. He makes me furious sometimes, but God I do love him," CJ answered. "But do you think he still loves me? He bolted Abbey. Walked out and never even looked back." 

"OK, I know this much. Toby Ziegler loves you with every fiber of his being. Did he totally screw up last night by storming out? Yeah. You should call him on it. But I'd bet even money that you screwed up too in some way you haven't told me yet," Abbey smiled knowingly. 

"Would buying a house without telling him and then spending $10,000 over the budget be considered screwing up? And I told him his beloved recliner chair sucked," CJ admitted with a hint of a small smile. 

"God, men and their recliners. That was probably the deal breaker," Abbey laughed. 

CJ laughed harder and then drew serious. "So what do I do now?" 

"I think you know what you have to do," Abbey advised. 

"Doesn't he have to apologize to me first?" 

"You want to be married or do you want to be right? Look, I don't want you to turn into a Stepford Wife, but if you think that it's always 50-50 in a marriage, then get out now. There'll be times when you eat crow and all you really want to do is shove it down his throat - but that will be matched by times when he swallows his pride and apologizes for something he didn't even remotely do. Over the course of 34 years, it evens out." Abbey smiled and gave CJ a hug. "Go on and find your husband." 

"Thank you," CJ whispered, then rose and headed for the West Wing. 


	11. Zachary and Jeannie 11

**Zachary and Jeannie**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything. 

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Toby

**Spoilers:** Everything through the third season. 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to "Poetry in Motion" or 'Previously in Fan Fiction by Evelyn....CJ and Toby admit their love for each other.' Special thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing and insight into all the West Wing characters, as well as for her encouragement. Thank you, Shelley, for also serving as the voice of reason throughout Season 3\. Thanks to Rhonda for reading this story so carefully and for serving as a sounding board as I try to figure out what makes CJ and Toby tick. 

* * *

CJ walked slowly back to the West Wing and into the communications area. 

"Where is he?" she asked Ginger, looking into Toby's empty office. 

"He's in a meeting with Bruno. He should be back in about 20 minutes." 

CJ walked into Toby's office and grabbed a yellow post-it note from his desk. She scribbled a brief message, pasted it on Toby's laptop screen, and left for home. 

It was about 10 p.m. when there was a knock at CJ's apartment door. She opened it to Toby who was holding a small, post-it note in his hand. He took one look at his wife and broke out into a smile. 

"I'm looking for someone named Jeannie. Does she live here?" 

He stared at his wife, dressed in a full-length, light blue silk negligee, standing before him in a darkened apartment, illuminated by dozens of small lit candles. 

"Depends. Who are you?" 

"My name is Zack" 


End file.
